Technological advances in the semiconductor industry have resulted in very powerful computers being available in small sizes. The notebook computer can contain the computing capabilities of a larger PC, but the small size of such devices has limitations. One obvious limitation is battery power. A battery operated computer is useable for only a short time without recharging or replacing batteries. Small computers also require support facilities if they are to read CD ROMs, receive e-mail or interact with global positioning systems with the capabilities of a typical desk mounted computer.
My prior patent application Ser. No. 09/425,924 filed Oct. 25, 1999, disclosed an automobile mounted computer dock for providing support to a notebook computer. With the aid of the dock of my prior application, a notebook computer can perform all the functions which can be performed by on a home mounted PC's. The devise, as disclosed, however, was intended for use in the dashboard of a vehicle. The mounting of a computer to the dashboard, however, renders it unusable to passengers in the rear seat. Since a driver must direct his full attention to operating a moving vehicle, it would be desirable to have a dock which would render the computer usable by the passengers in the vehicle, including those in the rear seat.